lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO Mario: The Great Adventure
for the Wii. Levels Super Mario 64 Level 1: Bob-omb Battlefield Play as Mario (Luigi for co-op) and defeat Big Bob-omb to get the Power Star. Level 2: Whomp's Fortress Play as Mario (Luigi for co-op) and defeat the Whomp King so you can get the Power Star. Level 3: More Achievements Play as Mario (Toad for co-op) and search for Power Stars hidden deep in Peach's Castle. Level 4: Bowser in the Dark World Play as Mario (Toad for co-op) and go through the obstacle course to defeat Bowser in the Dark World. Optional Level: Big Boo's Haunt Play as Mario (Luigi for co-op) and defeat Big Boo in his huge illusion to get the big key. Level 5: Bowser in the Sky Play as Mario (Luigi and Toad for co-op) and defeat Bowser once and for all. Receive Peach's cake. Super Mario Galaxy Level 1: Star Festival Disaster Play as Mario and Peach as they prepare for the Star Festival. Battle Bowser as he attacks the kingdom. Level 2: Beginner's Galaxy Play as Mario and the co-op Luma and search Good Egg Galaxy for the Power Star. Level 3: Robot Reactor Play as Mario and the Toad Brigade and defeat Bowser Jr.'s Robot Reactor Megaleg. Level 4: Sinking the Airships Play as Mario and the Toad Brigade to defeat Bowser Jr.'s airship fleet/armada once and for all. Optional Level: Gusty Garden Play as Mario and the co-op Luma to explore one of the best known galaxies in the whole game. Level 5: The Fate of the Universe Play as Mario, the co-op Luma, and the Toad Brigade and defeat Bowser at his powerful galaxy reactor. Super Mario Sunshine Level 1: Isle Delfino Arrival Play as Mario, Peach, and Toadsworth as they discover all the icky goo splattered around Isle Delfino. Level 2: Bianco Ruckus Play as Mario and the Pianta Police Force as they go through Bianco Hills and find Shadow Mario. Level 3: Gooper Blooper Play as Mario, Toadsworth, and Peach as they clean up the island find Gooper Blooper at Ricco Harbor. Level 4: The Manta Storm Play as Mario, Peach, Toadsworth, and the police force as they struggle to stop the mantas over Delfino. Optional Level: Stolen Artifact Play as Mario and Peach to catch up with Shadow Mario who has stolen F.LU.D.D. Level 5: Mechas and Lava Play as Mario, Peach, and the regained F.LU.D.D. to defeat Mecha Bowser, Shadow Mario, and Bowser! Characters *Mario- Jump= A, FireBall= B, Crouch= Z, Ground Pound= Z in the air, Spin= Shake Wii Remote, Punch= B when close to enemy *Mario (Fire)- Jump= A, FireBall= B, Crouch= Z, Ground Pound= Z in the air, Fire Spin= Shake Wii Remote- Ability: Falls apart if touched by water *Mario (Cape)- Jump= A, Cape Spin= Shake Wii Remote, Swing Cape= B, Fly= Shake Wii Remote in the air *Mario (Ice)- Jump= A, Ice Spin= Shake Wii Remote, Skate= Shake Wii Remote on ice, Crouch= Z- Ability 1: Freezes Liquids, Ability 2: Falls apart if hit by fire like attack *Mario (Boo)- Float= A, Drop= Z, Turn Invisable= Shake Wii Remote- Ablity: Falls apart if touched by spotlight. *Mario (Spring)- Spring Jump= A, Ground Pound= Z in the air: Ability: Atomaticaly bounces off walls *Mario (Bee) *Mario (Rainbow) *Mario (with F.L.U.D.D.) *Mario (Flying) *F.L.U.D.D. *Luigi *Luigi (Fire) *Luigi (Ice) *Luigi (Cape) *Luigi (Boo) *Luigi (Bee) *Luigi (Spring) *Luigi (Rainbow) *Luigi (with Poliguster) *Luigi (Flying) *Wario *Wario (Wario Ware) *Waluigi *Princess Toadstool (NES) *Princess Peach *Peach (BaseBall) *Princess Daisy *Daisy (BaseBall) *Rosalina *Luma *Luma (Blue) *Luma (Red) *Luma (Pink) *Luma (Green) *Luma (Hungry) *Luma (Prankster Comet) *Toad *Toad (Yellow) *Toad (Blue) *Toad (Blue with glasses) *Toad (Toad Brigade Captain) *Toad (Green) *Toad (Digger) *Toad (Purple) *Toadette *Toadsworth *Yoshi *Yoshi (Blue) *Yoshi (Red) *Yoshi (Yellow) *Yoshi (Pink) *Yoshi (Brown) *Yoshi (Light Blue) *Baby Yoshi *Baby Yoshi (Red) *Baby Yoshi (Yellow) *Baby Yoshi (Blue) *Monty Mole *Major Burrows *Blooper *Bowser *Bowser (Dry) *Bowser (Baby) *Bowser Jr. *Bowser (Block) *Mario (Shadow) *Koopa Trooper *Koopa Trooper (Red) *Koopa Trooper (Blue) *Koopa Trooper (Yellow) *ParaKoopa *ParaKoopa (Green) *Goomba *Goomba (Light Brown) *Bowser (Giga) *ParaGoomba *Bomb-Omb *Bee (Worker) *Bee (Guard) *Bee (Queen) *Pirrahna Plant *Petey Pirrahna *Dino Pirrahna *Dino Pirrahna (Firey) *King Kaliente *King Kaliente (Dark) *Boo *Bomb Boo *King Boo *Fox McCould =Items= Currency *Silver Stud = 10 *Gold Stud = 100 *Blue Stud = 1000 *Purple Stud = 10000 *Gold Coin= 10 *Blue Coin= 100 *Red Coin= 1000 *Purple Coin= 1 *Star Bit (any color)= 1 Blocks *? Block *Brick Block *! Block Specials *Gold Brick= Used to get new levels and unlockables **Power Star= Unlocks Gold Brick that can be bought (needs to be bought) *Red Power Brick= Used to unlock extras **Shine Sprite= Star iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit! See also *Lego Star Fox Category:Video Games Category:Articles Without Images